


Dreams

by YunaToTheChie



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaToTheChie/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: A little late-night working hour turned into something comforting when Raphael walked into the room.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote while waiting for my laundry to finish :p probably a little ooc + not beta'd

Working. He was working.

There was a device in his hands that he was fidgeting with, and he was too distracted, or maybe just a little too low on coffee, to even notice his older brother waltz right into the lab. Well, that was until the mechanical device was plucked from Donatello's hands by another familiar looking hand.

A few seconds passed by before the younger turtle noticed that the object was missing. Once he did, he turned around; his eyes not leaving the low level they had been at. He looked up, only to be greeted by the slightly annoyed expression of his oldest brother; Raphael. Donnie watched as Raph gently placed the device back onto the table. He yawned in response.

"Mind tellin' me why yer' still up, Don?"

The question took a couple seconds to process before Donatello actually understood what Raphael had said. The countless nights with little to no sleep were finally beginning to take their toll on his body; god, Donnie really needed some more coffee.

"…Not right now, Raph-" He reached his hand out to retrieve the stolen object. "-I'm busy.

Raph placed his hand on the device before Donnie could get it across the table. Donatello flashed his older brother an annoyed glare before he shook Raphael's hand off of the object and held it once more.

"Donnie."

"Raphael."

Donnie rolled his eyes as his brother groaned and reached for the object once more. "Don, ya' need to go to bed. It's getting pretty late."

"Did you not hear the part where I said I'm busy?"

Raph continued to stare down at him, not breaking the gaze. Donnie signed and turned back around, whisking the device away from his brother's reach. Couldn't Raphael see that he was obviously not going to stop until he was finished? He could obviously just go get some more coffee if sleep worried his oldest brother so much.

"Donnie, I don't want to argue with ya'. Go to bed; you look tired."

Donnie didn't say anything in response, instead deciding to start messing with the object again. He tuned out his brother's annoyed statements of protest, ones that stated Raph's worry for his younger brother's well-being.

It wasn't until Raphael's hands clamped down on his shoulders did Donatello respond. He flinched, maybe a little too violently, and went to go turn around in order to snap at the older turtle. That is, until he felt his brother's hands gently start to rub around his shoulders. He immediately froze in the middle of his annoyed gesture and stayed that way for a few seconds as Raph massaged towards his neck. Donnie mindlessly leaned into the touch, relaxing ever so slightly.

He didn't even realize Raphael was talking, for his mind was slowly slipping into a tired haze. When he picked up on his brother's slight chants of his name, Donnie looked up into his eyes once again. Raph sighed.

"Don, listen to me. You need to go to bed. There's always tomorrow for ya' to work on whatever it is that's needed." 

"Mh…no, I need to get it done now…"

Donatello's ramblings slowly drifted off into nothing as he realized his brother wasn't listening. He yawned as all the adrenaline from the cups of coffee he had earlier came crashing down.

As fatigue overtook him, he leaned into the chair he was sitting on. Once Donnie was fully relaxed into the chair, Raph took the chance to hoist his younger brother into his arms, out of the chair. Donatello groaned in protest but made no move to stop his oldest brother as he carried him out the door. 

No words were spoken between the two as they journeyed across the lair, with Raphael carrying Donatello to his room. The younger of the two was slowly drifting off to sleep, but was soon enough interrupted as Raph opened the door into the bedroom.

"Mhm…" He tried to protest one more time. "Raph, I'm fine. Seriously…I'll just get some more coffee if I need it…"

Donnie received no reply. Raphael was ignoring him at this point, leaving him with no room for protest. He stayed silent as Raph gently placed him onto his bed and flipped him onto his plastron.

"Here." Raph's hands rested on his Battleshell. "Let me get this off of you."

Don's hand flew up to stop him. "No, it's fine. I'll get it myself."

In response to this, Raphael caught Donnie's hand before it even landed near where Raph had placed his. Donatello groaned once again, stubbornly. 

"Raphael…" Donnie moved his hand away. "…can you please just leave already? I'll be okay."

"Haven't 'ya figured out by now that I'm not leaving yet?"

Donnie sighed as he let his older brother fiddle around with his Battleshell. He waited a couple of minutes before finally hearing the snap of the hinges unlocking. Donatello watched as Raph placed it on the floor next to his bed.

He felt a hand gently placed on his shell, and flinched a little bit. His shell was a little sensitive from all of the work he had done earlier, and it probably had a few scars on it from the exertion of his Battleshell.

Donnie relaxed deeper into the bed as Raph gently massaged all over his shell. His eyes closed as he yawned. When he tried to open them again, Raphael gently patted his head.

"No, Don, go to sleep. Everything will be here for 'ya when you wake."

Donatello shut his eyes for the final time that night, giving into the comfort of his oldest brother. He began to fall asleep as Raph's hand gently worked into his shoulder, taking away all of the strain he'd put on himself earlier.

He heard Raph murmur a silent wish of sweet dreams for him as fatigue overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they bring fugitoid/honeycutt back in rottmnt he's like my 2nd favorite character


End file.
